Farnese
Farnese de Vandimion (ファルネーゼ・ド・ヴァンディミオン Farunēze do Vandimion) is a noblewoman from the Vandimion family who led the Holy See's ceremonial guard, the Holy Iron Chain Knights. She would later become a secondary protagonist as a member of Guts' New Party. In Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō she was voiced by Yuko Goto. Appearance Farnese is shown as a relatively skinny and pale young woman. Her hair is blonde and straight, originally much longer but following her haircut it reaches down to her neck. She has dark blue/purple eyes. In Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō her eyes were shown to be brown. As a child Farnese used to always wear many beautiful and expensive cloths, being from a rich family, unless when it's time to sleep. Also she used to carry a stuffed bunny with her all the time until her father told her to get rid of it and she burned it. When she got older she kept wearing expensive cloths. While in her position as the leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights she would wear an Armour with a helmet and wield a sword with her thought that she rarely use it. She is seen without her the Armour wearing pants and a shirt that warped under her stomach. After leaving her life of priesthood behind and joining Guts in his journey Farnese stopped wearing the Armour and started to wear a small cap and gloves. After meeting Schierke she received enchanted chain mail shirts made of silver as well as a silver short sword for protection against creatures from the astral plane. Needing a ship to reach Elfhelm, Farnese returned to her home in order to obtain one and had to agree to marry Roderick so her brother Magnifico arrange one for them. So she returned to wear expensive cloths, returned the enchanted chain mail shirts made of silver as well as a silver short sword for protection against creatures from the astral plane to her friends. However, she get them back when Guts and the others come for her. She also receive a trio of snake-like homonculi created by Schierke from thorn vines which she remote controls with a vine ring in her right hand. After returning to Guts Party she decided that her noble dress isn't fit for her to run or move properly so she took a common dress from a shop and left her noble dress as a payment. Personality Farnese, as a child was neglected by her parent and overwhelmed with fear and would cower in her bed due to hearing the roaring of the burning outside her room that is facing the town square that the towns people burn the heretic. After she went outside and after being made throw a burning sticks to the fire she felt a marvelous warmth in her abdomen and due this she become fairly pyromaniacal (and possibly a pyrophiliac). Also she developed the habit of maniacally burning things she didn't like and it is said that she burned the cloth of a girl while the girl is still wearing them and threatened to burn Serpico. The only thing she burned and was very attached to was a stuffed bunny that she made her father buy it to her in the last trip they went to as a family, only to have her father tell her to get rid of it without even knowing what it meant to her. She also, whenever Serpico would upset her, she would whip him and she is seen biting and drinking from his blood. Her lack of empathy due to her poor upbringing provoked her to hunt down and burn supposed witches and pagans at the stake. This fueled a secret sadistic pleasure that she constantly tried to deny. While perusing Guts, who she been searching for 2 years and believed to be the Hawk of Darkness, to the Misty Valley she was shown to loath the mentioning of the Hawk of Darkness stating that it shouldn't be mentioned lightly as she believed it was dirty. Also her determination to capture him was for the sake of their faith. When confronting the black swordsman, Guts she tried to maintain and show that she is calm and strong willed in front of Guts while interrogation but was provoked to whip him and was angry about the fact that he was not responding to her. Also, she was shown to have sadistic pleasure after whipped Guts. She was stroked with fear once she saw and was attacked by the evil spirits that was attracted to Guts due to his brand. After being possessed the spirit confronted her about her secret sadistic pleasure that she constantly tried to deny and even reveled to her that she was also a masochist who enjoyed her pain. Under the influence of the spirit Farnese become shameless throwing herself at Guts, licking his wounded hand and putting his sword between her legs and strangling him so he would rise it. However, after being freed from the spirit she is show to be ashamed, embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know and asked Serpico, who just arrived, to kill Guts even thought their mission was to capture and deliver him to the Vatican. After meeting Mozgus Farnese proved that despite having a sadistic side she is not cruel like Mozgus and does have some sympathy thought she tried to follow the words of Mozgus that what are they doing is their faith and for God. She also tried to convince herself that she was not wrong. It was shown that Farnese seem to suffer a lasting effect from being possessed as she was seen masturbating and moving her breast with her hand just like when the spirit possessed her, but this seem to have faded as she was not seen doing it again. Farnese is shown to have developed fear from Guts and tried to avoid going after him with the excuse of it wasn't their responsibility any more. After seeing that what happened in Albion, used to know and believed in has shattered and seeing Guts fight on even when it seemed to be hopeless Farnese decided to leave her position and former life behind her and follow Guts to learn from him more about the world and how to live in a world without hope. After joining Guts' New Party, Farnese has shown great changes in her personality. She has become a much more sympathetic human being. And her job of taking care of Casca (who's suffering from dementia), has also made Farnese much more responsible and dependable as there was some situations that she normally would faint or struck and overwhelmed by fear, but she didn't for example the time when she and Casca were surrounded by trolls Farnese fought back to protect Casca instead of giving up. She also showed great regret for her actions from her past. Farnese seem to developed a hero-worship toward Guts as shown that every-time he thanks her or give her his approval for something she did she would feel happy and encouraged. This was visible during the fight against the Sea God when she was asked by Schierke to do the protection spell she hesitated at first but after been encouraged by Guts she decided to do it. She also accepted magic as she has begun to study witchcraft under Schierke's tutelage. Farnese seems to have developed a crush on Guts which becomes evident more than one time, for example when she was asked by her mother mother if she have someone she love her thought was of Guts and while training with Schierke in the Astral Plain she heard Rodrick ask Guts if Casca was his woman, right before Guts complete his answer Farnese unconsciously returned to her body not knowing why she didn't want to know. Also it's seems that her reason for learning magic come from her crush on Guts and desire to be more helpful to him and the group. Skills and Magic Farnese was shown to wear an Armour and carry a sword while being the leader the Holy Iron Chain Knights, but she wasn't accustomed with battles or using the sword to fight. This was shown when Guts charged at her all she could do was pointing her sword and close her eyes and so she didn't see that it was Serpico who threw a stick at Gut's injured leg which caused him to faint. After joining Guts Farnese proved that she doesn't know how to cook or clean the cloths. She is shown to know how to use a knife to defend herself and Casca, but not by any skillful means. After studying magic under Schierke's tutelage Farnese was shown to be able to project her astral body and perform the protection spell which made her name officially among the names of the witches. After the battle with the Sea God Farnese is shown to be able to heal Guts using magic just like Schierke. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Guts' New Party Category:Nobles Category:Swordsmen Category:Witches